Five Years Lost
by The Great Pants Avenger
Summary: After the final battle with Robotnik, one of our heroes' life becomes a little more complicated...


They Call Me "the Guardian"

Documented by Kysha Helix

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, or any of the Sega/Archie characters. They belong to their respectful companies.

**Chapter One: The Calling**

_This is your only true calling, you cannot fight it. _

Miles "Tails" Prower stood in an empty room. There was nothing but darkness except the illumination from the floor above.

"What?" he asked. "Who are you, and where am I?"

A white fox steeped out from the darkness, and her simple beauty struck Tails. She wore emerald green clothes, and her eyes were brown orbs of wisdom.

_These questions are unimportant. Miles, you must call upon the forces within you. _

"What forces? And how did you know my ... name?" Tails stared plainly at her, his eyes full of wonder and concern.

_I know much more about you than you yourself can fathom. You will know when the time calls you ..._

She turned to leave. "But wait! There is so much I do not know!" Tails feared ignorance most of all.

_Find the answers ... within yourself ..._

The strange fox vanished, leaving Tails to himself.

"BEEEEEEEEEP!" A machine gave off an electronic sound, and Tails shot up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily, he looked around him.

"What the?" Tails quickly covered his mouth. "My voice, it's different. I sound...OLD!" Tails's eyes swiveled about the room in panic. "I ... I'm in a hospital room." he whispered in horror, looking around.

_I must have five IV drips hooked up to me, he thought. But how'd I get here? And why? Tails turned and saw his reflection in the side of a glass of water. The left side of his face ..._

"Something's not right. That's just a reflection, tricking me."

Apparently his brain wasn't thinking what his mouth was saying. He slowly moved his left, gloveless paw up to touch solid metal. The hand then proceeded to feel everything there, in panic. It was cold, lifeless metal. He panicked, and shot up out of bed. Pulling along five drips, he struggled to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

That was all the proof he needed. The left side of his face was completely metal, and a red, glowing, robotic one replaced his left eye. He gaped for a minute, then sat down on the folding chair beside the bathroom door.

"What in the heck is going on here?" he asked, eyes moving about as he rubbed the normal side of his face. Looking to the floor, he realized he was in hospital whites. Both tails still waved about, obviously unharmed. Pulling at an ear to be sure they were still attached, he noticed his bangs had gotten a lot longer. Heck, his hair had too. It was pulled back in a rubber band.

Just then, a nurse walked in. She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

"M-mr. P-prower," she managed to stammer, "Y-you're awake."

"Yes," he supplied, still in shock with his own voice. "I am."

The nurse set down the tray. "This is your breakfast, sir. I will be back in a minute."

Tails poked at the eggs. A bit slimy, but otherwise edible, he thought. He managed to choke them down before the nurse returned.

"We were told to give you this a couple of months ago." The nurse laid an envelope down.

_Miles Prower. _He stared at the envelope with familiar handwriting. He somehow knew whom this was from.

While chewing on the orange that had been on his breakfast tray, he read:

_Miles, _

_I'm sure you don't remember this, so here I write to tell you. We took down Buttnik for the last and final time. From the date I write this, it's been five years. Today is my twentieth birthday. You turned fifteen a couple of months ago. _

_I don't want you to come looking for me, I can tell you Sal and I will be long gone by then. We were married when we turned eighteen. Something new has come up and I want you to stay away. For your sake. _

_This is the third time I've written a letter like this. _

The letter was a little smeared, and Tails realized with acute horror that Sonic had probably been crying when he had written this.

_They tell me you might never wake up, but I believe you can do it. You are my little bro, and I believe in you. When you do wake up ... Well, I don't know. If you feel like you are obligated to come searching for me, do. But I want you to somewhat expect disappointment, cause you might not like what you see. _

_Love you always little buddy,_

_Maurice T. Hedgehog_

Tails stared at the letter in disbelief and wiped a lone tear hastily away. Sally and Sonic were married? He was fifteen? He has been in a coma for five years?

_P.S. Oh, and the metal face? Don't worry. The girls will still love you._

Tails smirked. That was the Sonic he knew. But what about Sonic's leaving? Why didn't he want him to look for him?

He watched the nurse leave. Shortly after, he slipped into a dazed and confused sleep.

_Miles._

_"Huh?" he turned._

_It is time. _

_"Time for what?"_

_You must call inside yourself. Your destiny is greater than even you could imagine in your wildest dreams. You are a Guardian._

_"I...me? I...I'm a Guardian?"_

_Yes, you. You need to call up all of your strength. The first order of business is to get out of this hospital. Do you think you could do this?_

_He nodded. "Yes, I can." _

_Good. Do not be alarmed, for when you awake, you will feel feelings you have never felt before. The power to judge is yours. Do not doubt yourself, for doubt foreshadows failure. _

_He nodded quickly, eager to be out of this odd dream. _

_Oh, and take this. _The fox tossed a medal and he numbly caught it.

_From this day on, you are Miles Prower, the Guardian._

"What about Tails?"

_No, you are not to use that nickname anymore. You are simply Miles Prower, Guardian of Righteousness._

_Miles woke up in a cold sweat. He looked down, and was no longer in hospital whites. We wore a black undershirt, with a navy blue cape. The cape was fastened on with three golden latches, each crossing his chest. Along the sides were black trims, and cerulean blue pants adorned his legs. On his feet, to his surprise, was a pair of red running shoes. They were exactly like the ones he had always worn, but larger._

What amazed him most was the medal clutched in his left hand. It was gold embossed with silver writing. _ Pin it in your cape. _

He did as the voice in his head commanded him to. _Leave the hospital. I'm sorry, Miles, I can't be with you anymore. Listen to your instincts, and do as your heart commands you. _

_"But wait! I'm so confused! What do I do? Why do I even EXIST?" _

Silence. He growled at the voice in his head with resentment and twirled around, noting that the cape flowed with him.

He stared at the clock. It displayed the time as twelve after twelve. He slammed open the door, startling a nearby nurse, and charged forward in a silent walk, robotic eye giving him an almost evil look.

Soon, the double doors of the hospital opened. Miles began to run. As he did, he realized his stomach was beginning to growl. Those hospital eggs hadn't exactly done it for him.

He stared blankly at a few signs...c'mon...He couldn't remember any of these places. None at all. He stared blankly at a sign, and decided this would be the best place to look for food.

"Kitsune Tavern, huh? Hopefully this is more delicious than the eggs."

He walked in, and noticed a few stares from foxes. Soon, the whole tavern was silent, and Miles could feel all eyes on him. It was so silent; he heard the small squeak as he sat down on the stool.

"Hey, what ya'll staring at?" A singer walked on stage. "I'm your entertainment, boys!"

Miles stared at the singer. She was the picture of the beautiful fox in his strange dreams.

He was shot back to reality as he heard wolf whistles from the guys, whoops and cat calls. He turned her attention to her as she took up the microphone and began to sing...

The song ended, and the tavern exploded in applause. The singer bowed, and slipped out of sight. Miles wondered to himself where she could have went while staring blankly at the counter.

"Hey, can I get you something?" Miles recognized the singer from before. He sat there looking at her, and she winked at him. His stomach growled.

"Oh, you're hungry, huh? Here." She handed him a menu. "I'll be back in a few to take your order, but would ya like anything to drink?"

"Sure...a root beer would be nice, thanks."

"Okay dokey then." She disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a few minutes after with a tall, cold root beer.

"Yeah, I'd like a nice hamburger too. Biggest one ya have." Miles indicated the rather large size with his hands.

She smiled at him. "Well, I don't think we have one that big, but I'll bring you the biggest I can, 'kay?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

She came back with the biggest hamburger Miles had ever seen in his life.

"Now, I bet you have a story. Would you care to tell it?"

Miles began to talk...about everything he could.


End file.
